The Name of a Stranger
by koalabear
Summary: Little continuation of the adorable movie Dear Frankie. Spoilers for the movie of course. I was looking for a man. A stranger. No past, no present. No future. I was looking for a man to be Frankie's dad. Just for a day. One single day. And I was gonna pay


**The Name of A Stranger**

_Thanks for the book. I've read it all the way through now. Twice. I took it into school. I know you won't mind. My teacher put it on the nature table._

_Miss MacKenzie gave me a gold star. I've got eight now. Catriona's got twenty. Ricky's only got one. And it's not even gold._

_Guess what? I got into the football team. Well, the reserves. I'm playing on Saturday. And guess what else? I got one wrong in geography this week._

_Ma and I had a bit of a shock last week. My da - my real da, he's been sick. I think he's been sick for a long time. Ma never said anything, but I just knew. And last week he died. I think Ma's very sad inside but Marie says time's a great healer and Ma's not to worry any more 'cause she's still got me._

_Anyway, I've got to go now - my tea's ready. I hope it's not chips. I've had them three times this week. Maybe you'll come and see us one more time. Maybe next time your ship docks._

_Your friend._

_Frankie._

* * *

Marie smiled as she stared down at the tear-stained and crumpled letter clutched convulsively in Lizzie's hands.

"What?" Lizzie whispered as her friend reached out to take the letter from her and refold it carefully.

"This wasn't meant for you, Lizzie love. I'll make sure my brother gets it - if that's okay with you," she told her.

Lizzie closed her eyes and said in a shaking voice,"Frankie knew..."

Marie nodded. "He asked me about it one day, eyes all huge and looking at me like that. I could not lie to the wee lad."

Lizzie buried her face in her hands. "He's not angry with me for lying to him."

"No, he's not," Marie said gently.

"Your brother - what's his name?"

Marie smiled. "You can ask him that yourself next time you see him."

* * *

_Frankie,_

_Marie says that you are re-thinking your vegetarian ways. It's really not so bad as long as the animal was killed humanely. Fish eat meat as well you know. You would have learned all about the food chain in school._

_It's good to hear that you now have almost as many stars as Catriona. Thanks for the photo of you both - you look very nice. Shame about Ricky Monroe in the background._

_As to your question, your book is absolutely right. The engineering officer looks after running the running and maintenance of the ship's main propulsion machinery. I look after the boilers, generators, mechanical equipment, the technical instruments and safety equipment. Engineering suits me because I like knowing how things fit together, how to fix them. It's a good job and I like it._

_How's your mammy? Give her my regards. I think about both of you very often. I haven't given up smoking yet - but I am trying. Ask your gran about it, she'll tell you how hard it is._

* * *

"What is it?" Lizzie asked, her aching feet screaming in pain from a long day at work as she scrubbed at the slightly greasy bench-top.

"Sorry Lizzie, Ally really needs me. I know it's my turn but can you close up today? I can drop the takings off at the bank, but I really have to run."

Although nothing would have suited Lizzie more than to go home and put her feet up and and relax with a cup of hot tea, she nodded.

"All right, Marie. You run along, I'll be fine."

"You're a darling." Turning the sign to CLOSED, Marie hid a mischievous smile and stepped outside the shop.

Lizzie turned up the radio, dimmed the lights and began setting the chairs on top of the tables.

The bell at the door jangled as the door swung open again. "I'm sorry we're closed now," she said apologetically as she turned to see which customer wanted fags or chips so much he or she had insisted on ignoring the CLOSED sign. Probably Archie Murphy, he was forever doing things like that much to Marie's exasperation.

"Hey."

Lizzie stiffened at the sound of a familiar voice. The man in the doorway of the shop stood straight and tall, hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket as he studied her steadily.

Lizzie wondered if it was her imagination or whether the shop had suddenly become much smaller.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to shock you," he said stepping forward to take her arm as if worried she might faint.

"I'm fine," she told him, reaching out as if to push his hand away. "Just a long day at work."

"Yeah, my sister was always a bloody slave driver even when we were kids," he said with a smile and instead of pushing him away, Lizzie's hand rested lightly on his. He stepped even closer and Lizzie found herself leaning towards him, barely noticing the manic sound of the radio that seemed to swell them.

"You're back," she said inanely.

"So it would seem," he told her, a very tender smile quirking his expressive mouth. "Have you by chance missed me?"

"Yes," she breathed as his cool mouth covered hers. He tasted of the sea and the cool salty breeze by the harbour. His strong hands cupped her face and he deepened the kiss, lingering and and adoring. She could feel his fingertips sliding along her jawline in a hesitant caress.

The door was flung open with a noisy clatter. "Jamie!" a voice exclaimed and Lizzie was startled by the sound of her son speaking. Frankie was always so ashamed and self-conscious of his laborious and awkward voice and spoke so rarely.

Before either adult could move, the young boy had flung himself against the adults, his arms around them both as he hid his face in Jamie's jacket.

"Jamie?" Lizzie asked wonderingly and the man Frankie had called Jamie smiled and nodded. He kissed her one more time before crouching down to look into Frankie's joyous face.

"It's good to see you again," he told Frankie, signing at the same time.

Frankie looked astounded. "You learned how to sign!" he signed, mouthing the words at the same time.

"I bought a book," Jamie told Frankie. He stopped signing for a moment and glanced up at Lizzie whose eyes were shining with tears. "And one of the other men on the ship has a daughter who's deaf. He taught me as well - it was a good way to pass the time."

"Jamie always was the smart one in the family," Marie's voice said affectionately from the doorway, her large eyes resting on the tableau of happiness with great satisfaction on her face. "Pity his head was always full of crazy ideas - never wanting to stay in the same place."

"A man can change," Jamie said without looking away from Lizzie and Frankie.

"You, brother? Giving up your roaming ways?" Marie asked sceptically, walking over to give Lizzie a one armed-hug of encouragement.

"I have some reasons to stick around," Jamie said casually.

"Are you staying?" Frankie asked aloud, the sound of his voice startling everyone in the room. His dark eyes were huge and urgent and after he finished speaking, his hands repeated what he had just asked.

Jamie glanced up at Lizzie and smiled slowly. "Depends on your mammy - I'm inclined to stick around if she's willing."

Lizzie reached down and offered a hand to each of Jamie and Frankie. "Come on, both of you. Let's go home."

* * *

_Hey Ricky_

_My mammy and da did get married after all. Looks like you've lost again. Da says this is the last time I'm to bet with you - he said something about bad habits starting young._

_Hope you're having a good time at your gran's place. Pity you missed the wedding but it was a lot of fun. Catriona and Ally were playing in the band and Marie didn't stop crying through the whole service._

_Da's working as an engineer in town. He says his skills are portable - I think that means he can do whatever he puts his mind to. I've never seen my ma so happy. My da actually started crying when he found out that I've got a little brother or sister on the way._

_Bet you all my trump cards it's a girl._

_Frankie_

**End**


End file.
